un_gmodfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Meat and Taters
LEAVE YOUR MESSAGES BELOW... Hi, welcome to Un-Gmod Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Meat and Taters page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Pope Yapyap III (talk) 02:44, 20 March 2009 First Look So...you made a user page. Woot. Anyways how much have you learned about Half Life or Gmod? The info is very important even to a maintenance admin because there's a lot to understand and it tells you what is vandalism and what is humour. Again, I'm very thankful for you trying to contribute to this wiki. Thanks for your time, [[User:Pope Yapyap III|"Pope" Yapyap III]] [[Yapyap III the Unholy|Unholy]] 20:21, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Adminship/Quick Fact Un-Gmod, which is short for Garry's Mod humour, Wiki is about Garry's Mod and the games I listed to you in Gruntipedia. Garry's Mod is a sandbox. It has lua-created gamemodes and maps and has maps from the other games. Lua is short for Little is Understandable About this. lol jk It's just a code to make stuff. Warcraft III, Half Life 1-2:Episode 2, and other games use it. Garry's Mod has tools like rope, weld, no collide, weight, and many more. This wiki is going to be like Combine Overwiki, but with Garry's Mod humour added to the other games. We only have 2 admins and 2 emergency admins, so I can make you into an admin if you want. Note:Those 2 emergency admins don't have creativity and will only appear in the wiki when there's extreme vandalism. Thanks for your time, [[User:Pope Yapyap III|"Pope" Yapyap III]] [[Yapyap III the Unholy|Unholy]] 00:33, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Wiki thing/Adminship within a few mins How can you not foresee the benefits from our benefactors, alright I'll make you admin just wait after I post this message. The Wiki thing? You mean the edit screen, right? Well, I had trouble with that, too. Just go to the top right corner of the edit screen. You should see a picture of a blue window with black in the middle. Click that and it will be just like Gruntipedia. Admin stuff Congratulations! You're an official sysop and burewhatever. But you must now the basics and essentials of being an admin. You must never abuse your powers(or I take away powers and block you for few mins). You have 3 shiny buttons. The Protect button is to protect a page to keep people from editing that page. You can select who can edit and the lenght. Don't abuse it and don't block a page unless it's very likely to be vandalized or unless it's your page. The rollback button, which is not new to me, will rollback a edit to the last edit. This option is found in page history and should not be confused with fat people-kind of rollback lol. And lastly, the delete button, this shouldn't be used if there's vandalism on a page(just rollback) and should only be used if a spam, offensive, or fanon article is made. Also, respect other admins' opinion, they might be right. Thanks for reading this huge wall of text, [[User:Pope Yapyap III|"Pope" Yapyap III]] [[Yapyap III the Unholy|Unholy]] 01:02, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Edit: Sorry for talking a lot, but you get to use a template which tells everyone your an admin. Representin! It's Sweet That's a good picture, but I can't see it as a logo. This will probably go to the Half-Life 2 article. Thanks for your contributions. [[User:Pope Yapyap III|"Pope" Yapyap III]] [[Yapyap III the Unholy|Unholy]] 01:38, 26 March 2009 (UTC) Wiki logo Look at the wiki logo :D like it? The original image had a pacman-like face and the words "Garry's Mod" on it, but thanks to Joeplay, it has been changed so it fits the wiki. [[User:Pope Yapyap III|"Pope" Yapyap III]] [[Yapyap III the Unholy|Unholy]] 01:41, 4 May 2009 (UTC)